In a semiconductor manufacturing business, manufacturing equipment may be used to perform operations such as processing semiconductor wafers, monitoring such processing, transferring wafers between pieces of equipment, and performing similar functions. Due to the complex nature of semiconductor processing, multiple variables may be monitored at any given time. For example, processing equipment may perform processing in a chamber that is controlled by such parameters as pressure, temperature, and duration of processing time. Tracking these parameters may result in a relatively large amount of data that makes identifying faults in the processing equipment's operation difficult and may lengthen the amount of time needed to respond to such a fault.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved system and method for identifying and addressing faults in a semiconductor manufacturing environment.